Serendipity
by xxfirebubblesxx
Summary: serendipity: 1. The phenomenon of finding valuable or agreeable things not sought for. 2. Everyday life with two Data Entities. -collection of preseries drabbles-
1. Foreshadow

Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, much to the chagrin of my tortured fangirl heart…

This fic was betaed by the lovely miss **Rein Petals**.

**Foreshadow**

Unit 734 trekked up the mountain, long locks floating on the drifts of wind. There were no signs of physical exhaustion shown on her youthful countenance. And why should she? She barely noticed the cold, could manipulate the surrounding snow away, and was a thousand times stronger than the average girl, which was the form she was taking on now.

Stopping exactly 25.3 inches away from the arrival pad, she waited. Her soft breath formed white puffs of air. To the casual observer, there was something strangely wrong with the scene: a snow-covered field with a motionless child in the center, face young and devoid of blemishes, but with a look as old as the galaxy in the depth of her eyes.

She closed her eyes. Her internal clock read 11:32:29. Precise down to the last millisecond. At exactly 12:00:00, it would happen. The newest unit would be transported here via ionic technology, a complex procedure lightyears ahead of the current technology on this planet. The people were still using landlines, for goodness sake!

Suddenly, an amused giggle escaped her pale lips. Recently, she had been applying her knowledge of her lexicon of new words learned from her friends at school. Masquerading as a seventh grader had been the most amusing experience. One year ago, she arrived on this curious blue planet looking exactly as she did now, with curves no student supposedly in middle school should have. She hoped that the data she had collected for the Integrated Data Entity on the measurements of Japanese girls ranging from ages 12 to 18 had been used. It would be easier to conduct observation without being ogled at every 10.2 minutes.

Unit 734 had been sent to Japan to observe the social hierarchy of middle school-aged girls. After making a few adjustments in the program _:/personality_2.8_, she was eagerly accepted by these children and established a comfortable place high up in their social ranking.  
Now, her mission had changed. Several new units had been created for the POTENTIAL Project, a top secret mission whose details were only available to those with Level 5 Alpha Clearance. To her pride, her hard work and steadfast loyalty to her superiors had been noted: her master had transferred her to this project. She was now to be the back-up unit for No. 777, surname to be Nagato.

Unit 777 was somewhat of a special case. Unlike all the other Interfaces, she had not "graduated" from the Sim-Earth, a complex simulation of the real Earth based on the data gathered here by past agents. Shaking her head, she briefly wondered what the Integrated Data Entity was coming to. She herself had spent three Earth years in the simulation, surviving on instincts, wit, and barely any data manipulation all on her own. There, she had learned how to blend in with the humans, who would instantly be afraid or suspicious of anything different or unlike them.

How narrow-minded.

Unit 777 would be ionized to this planet with only the briefest inkling of human behavior and psychology. Worse, the superiors have decided to downgrade her emotion and personality programs to version 1.4, a far cry from her own program version 5.3.

_Her sole objective is to observe the subject. Humanoid emotions would only cloud and contaminate the purest forms of data…The silent character will be indispensible to the subject of the POTENTIAL Project._

She frowned. Still...

What would it feel like to be "born," created, however you want to phrase it, and then transported to a distant world in the space of 20 Earth hours?

Unit 777 would be on standby mode for three years until the subject of the POTENTIAL Project entered North High, enough time for her to learn all the basic human motions and routines of everyday life. At least, that's what they said.

Her internal musing was interrupted by a soft **ping** in the recesses of her powerful, terrifyingly quick mind.

12:00:00.

As usual, the IDE was precise down to the last millisecond. Unit 777—_Nagato_ seemingly flickered into reality 25.3 inches away from her. She wavered like an unclear image for a couple of seconds, and then stayed solidly grounded in reality.

Unit 734, known as Ryoko Asakura, widened her eyes in surprise as she took in Nagato's unearthly beauty. Her closed eyelids seemed almost translucent while spidery eyelashes brushed against her pale cheeks. Slender torso and delicate limbs, unobstructed by clothing, glowed in the moonlight with a healthy radiance.

Examining Unit 777 in a purely professional way, Ryoko felt "happy," "pleased," "glad," and "joyful" (as identified by her emotion program) when she realized her observational data was taken into serious account by the Data Integration Thought Entity. Short, dark hair increased efficiency by 2 percent while decreasing chances of standing out in a crowd. Hips, bust, and waist were relatively uncurvy, ideal on a still-developing high schooler. However, there would always be imperfections, no matter how faultless the IDE insisted they were. After taking note of the skin and hair tone—off by 2.4 percent and 16.8 percent respectively— Ryoko decided it was time to "awaken" her "sleeping" comrade.

Touching her forehead to the motionless Data Entity, she closed her eyes in concentration as she sent a sharp jolt of mental energy to kick-start Nagato's brain. She flinched slightly as the warmth of a mental probe poked her back gently. Leaning back, Ryoko smiled as Unit 777's semi-transparent eyelids fluttered and opened, revealing startling gold eyes.

_Imperfection No. 3: Hue of irises. 33.9 percent off from the standard dark brown. But I guess everybody has their own quirky charms, ne?_

"Here you go," Ryoko murmured, pulling out a white cotton sheet and five safety pins. "Sorry about the lack of suitable clothing—had to rush to meet you here on time..."

The "older" Data Entity's voice trailed off as she realized her companion was not paying attention at all; instead, she opted to stare at the snowflakes drifting lazily down to the ground, swooping in large, slow spirals.

Even though Unit 777 looked physically older, Ryoko was the mental adult on this team. So she smiled indulgently as a big sister would, and draped the sheet over Nagato's nude form, taking care to pin it securely in strategic places.

"You have to decide on a first name soon, you know," she murmured softly as she tossed the remaining swaths of fabric over her partner's slim shoulders.

Large, questioning eyes turned towards her.

"The Integrated Data Entity has already chosen your surname, Nagato-san. It is up to you to choose your own first name."

Those lovely golden orbs blinked at her, then their gaze turned upwards to the heavens again.

Ryoko wondered why there was no response. Typically, it only took a few moments for the Language program to activate…perhaps there was something inaccurate with the transmission of data. Was Unit 777 defective?

"Yuki."

The soft, almost monotonous voice suited her personality quite well, she decided.

"Yuki…it can mean 'snow,' but in kanji, it also means 'a reason to hope.' It's a very agreeable choice, Nagato Yuki-san."

There was no reply as Unit 734 smoothed out the creases of her impromptu dress, then smiled and stated, "I hope we can coexist peacefully and efficiently."

Unit 777 gave no reply as they started down the mountain.

* * *

_**A/N: First TMoHS fic! :D**_

_**I just always wondered about Ryoko's age, since she's so much more emotionally mature than Yuki. My brilliant brain came to the conclusion that she must be older/have more experience with Earth! -nodnod-**_

_**This will be a series of drabbles on the unique relationship between Yuki Nagato and Ryoko Asakura, so stay tuned for the next chapter, coming NEXT WEEK! **_

_**I have a few ideas, but when I run out eventually, I'll be counting on you guys to feed me prompts! -yumyumyum- (lol i is a freak.)  
**_

_**ja ne!**_

_**mimi-chan**_


	2. Facade

Disclaimer: I wish.

Word Count: 200 Beta'd by **Rein Petals**

**Appearance**

"Why do you need glasses?" Ryoko asked as they entered the small shop and headed towards the large selection of colorful eyewear.

"It reinforces the manifestation of a bibliophile," replied Yuki as she spotted a pair of horn-rimmed glasses.

"Like a prop in your elaborate façade?" prodded Ryoko, opting to try on a sparkly orange pair.

"Precisely."

"Isn't it more efficient to use data manipulation instead of shopping?" questioned Ryoko, exchanging her current pair for startling violet frames, examining herself in the mirror.

When there was no reply, she turned and saw her partner staring blankly at her reflection, wearing hideous, black—what was the term again?—_nerd_ glasses.

"According to my observations, that went out of style 30 years ago," she giggled. Slender fingers plucked them from Yuki's face, replacing them with a standard brown, half-rim design.

"There!" After examining the other Data Entity with satisfaction, she stated, "I like you better without them, but if you must pick a pair, these are as boring as you can get without crossing the line into socially inept interloper."

Inquisitive molten eyes, intensified by the prescription-less glasses, landed on Ryoko.

A feral grin flashed briefly.

"I'm not really a meganekko fan."

* * *

**A/N: meganekko: glasses-wearing girl**

**Originally, I wanted to write 100 words, but then it SPAWNED. o.o**

**Written: 2/19/09 Posted: 2/27/09**

**ja ne!**

**mimi-chan**


	3. Purpose

Disclaimer: Nope.

Warning: Slight yuri, shoujo-ai, RyoKi, onsided!RyokoxYuki, girls love, however you want to put it.

**Purpose**

"What is the meaning of life?"

Ryoko waited patiently as she pushed up her glasses—_the same brown ones she had chosen for her_—and contemplated her question.

"The Integrated Data Entity believes the purpose of life is to obtain as much information as one's capacity can retain," she replied concisely, returning to her novel.

"I know that, but what is your own view?"

"It runs parallel."

"But what about bigger things, like, I don't know, love?"

Striking gold eyes seemed to pierce through her very being, searching the depths of her quivering soul.

She held her breath expectantly.

"A superfluous emotion humans experience—a chemical produced to ensure reproduction and survival."

Ryoko's head fell forward, azure bangs shielding her downcast eyes.

"I see…superfluous, eh?"

Her superior continued _obtaining information,_ oblivious to the soundless shattering of her back-up's heart.

_Silent snow descends, never caught, only to be admired from afar._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Don't hurt me. D:**

**First time writing yuri-themed stuff...if anybody hates it, just tell me and I won't write it anymore.  
**

**Word count 150 (100! almost there!) **

**Written: 2/22/09 ****Posted: 3/6/09**

**ja ne!**

**mimi-chan**


	4. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own. Please don't sue...

**Revelation**

One could call Unit 777, known as Yuki Nagato, many things— _unique, intelligent, freaky alien-robot thing from outer space_— and they would all be true.

Except for inattentive, for who could possibly imagine such elegance to be flawed?

---

Ryoko first noticed it exactly 2 weeks, 3 days, 9 hours, 49 minutes, and 32 seconds ago. Unit 777, now known as Yuki Nagato, had been staring quietly at a spot on the wall for approximately 10.6 seconds before blinking and refocusing her attention on her novel. Curious to what had made her partner freeze like that, Ryoko tried staring at the exact same spot, trying to see if there was anything curious, like new Defense data or if they were in another Entity's data jurisdiction space.

She could find nothing amiss.

Puzzled, she had resumed observing the observer for the next 24 hours, creating a small database within her brain to note the precise time, date, and subject. To her astonishment, she realized that this strange behavior repeated itself quite constantly, only with different subjects, both organic and man-made, to be the object of her scrutinizing gaze.

Her first guess was that a virus had struck, leaving her on standby mode for minutes at a time. But still, there had been no contact with harmful data recently and in their last synchronization, she noticed that none of her files were corrupted.

Many hypotheses were formulated and discarded rapidly, quicksilver mind calculating different possibilities. Subjects were compared, data analyzed, controlled experiments executed. After all her evaluation, she had come to a realization: there was no definite conclusion.

It drove her to the brink of _insanity. _There was always the option of direct confrontation, but Ryoko was much too stubborn for that; however, after 283 hours of intense observation, she admitted defeat.

Staring sullenly at Yuki, who was drinking tea, she frowned as she realized the gold-eyed Entity was doing it again.

"Yuki," she called, observing as her partner blinked as if snapping out of a deep trance.

A surprised gleam shone in her azure eyes. A definite conclusion had been reached.

Yuki Nagato, emotionless Data Entity, was a hopeless daydreamer.

* * *

**A/N: woot~ another drabble! Gave up on word count this time...but I will reach 100 words exactly! One day...  
**

**Almost forgot to post it today...but I remembered! :D  
**

**Written: 2/20/09 Posted: 3/13/09 (Friday the 13th! lol)**

**ja ne!**

**mimi-chan**


	5. Obstinate

Disclaimer: I no own. I should stop saying this...It's increasing the emo feelings inside me xD

**Obstinate**

"What is this?"

"C'mon! Just try it!"

"My sensors indicate this is a frozen—"

"Would you just try it? Please?"

"Have you already experienced this?"

"Yup. Two of my school mates that could be considered 'friends' have taken me here approximately 26 hours ago."

"There are artificial flavorings."

"A teensy, tiny bit isn't going to hurt this organic lifeform."

"Calories: 125. Saturated Fat: 13 percent. Chol—"

"Just. Eat. It."

"Your body language shows annoyance and frustration."

"That's because I am annoyed and frustrated!"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes. Fine."

"So…how was it?"

"Acceptable. What is the proper terminology?"

"Ice cream."

* * *

**A/N: BWAHAHAHA~ I HAVE DONE IT!**

**Word count: 100! **

**I feel so accomplished...haha.**

**I've been noticing a general trend: **

**Ch 1- mutant spawn of words.**

**Ch 2- 200 words...**

**Ch 3- 150 words~  
**

**Ch 4- screw word count.**

**Ch 5- 100 words!!!!1! haha. **

**I'll shut up now before my A/N gets longer than the drabble...  
**

**Written: 3/4/09 Posted: 3/21/09**


	6. Puzzle

Disclaimer: I don't own TMoHS :P

**Puzzle**

"Happy birthday!" With that grand declaration, Ryoko deposited a small present on the lap of a (mildly) surprised Data Entity.

"You are misinformed. Today is not the day of my 'birth,' if it can be called as such." After stating those facts, she made to return the gift to her giggling partner.

"I'm just kidding, silly! It's just a saying when you give somebody something for no particular reason." Of course, that was what her friends would say after leaving sandwich wrappers on her tray after lunch. It took her weeks to realize they were giving her an intimation that she should throw them away. But this wasn't worth mentioning.

"What a strange custom."

"Agreed. Aren't you going to open it?" Ryoko smiled when Yuki took her advice, plucking at the colorful wrapping paper. She had realized that her partner might be experiencing the emotion "boredom" when she was alone. Thus, she had set upon the appropriate course of action and got her something entertaining.

Her pale hands, like little white doves, cradled the colorful cube that was her gift.

Inquistive golden eyes turned up towards her blue ones. "What is it?"

"A standard 3x3x3 Rubik's Cube! A pivot mechanism enables each face to turn independently, thus mixing up the colors. For the puzzle to be solved, each face must be a solid colour."

Yuki was silent for a moment, turning the toy around in her hands. After a moment, she declared, "There are 43,252,003,274,489,856,000 possibilities."

"Yup! Have fun—I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" When there was no reply from her superior, Ryoko left her apartment, giggling at Yuki's facinated expression.

The next day after school, Ryoko found Yuki absentmindedly turning the solved Rubik's cube around. The only indication she had played with it was the peeling stickers on the twenty-six individual cubelets.

"How many times have you solved it?"

"6084 times."

"I see."

A few days later, Yuki found a 7x7x7 Rubik's cube on her doorstep.

* * *

**A/N: My brother is addicted to the stupid thing.**

**PROMPTS ARE WELCOME! :D**

**ja ne!**

**mimi-chan  
**


	7. Rebel

Disclaimer: Don't own, not making any money off of this...although it would be nice...

**Rebel**

"Look at him!"

Yuki obliged, staring at the young man her partner was pointing out. Unlike the rest of the crowd, he was easily identifiable from the shock of white hair—bleached?— surrounding the crown of his head, which abruptly returned to jet black underneath. The multiple chains around his neck clinked softly against one another whenever the bus they were currently on passed an imperfection on the street. Dressed in leather and donning fingerless gloves, he looked like the owner of a nightclub.

"He does not conform with society's standards," Ryoko continued excitedly, peering over the seat to observe this abnormality. "Is this what is referred to as a rebel?"

"Do not be so quick to make assumptions."

Ryoko pouted at Yuki's killjoy behavior. "But there is no compatible terminology for 'rebel' integrated in the database—this example would help immensely."

She paused before retorting quietly, "How can you be certain he is a rebel?"

The other Data Entity paused, thrown off by this question. "He does not dress like a person his age, others unconsciously avoid his presence, and…and his hair is an unorthodox combination of opposing shades!" she concluded triumphantly.

Golden eyes flickered briefly to cascading blue locks, but declined to comment.

"I believe a rebel is characterized by one's actions instead of outward appearances," Yuki explained slowly, as if stressing this important thought.

As if supporting her theory, the teen stood up, relinquishing his seat to an elderly woman. When he turned around, the two aliens could see that his gray eyes were kind.

"Fascinating," Ryoko murmured, leaning back on the seat to ponder the events that had transpired. "At least I know I will never be one of these rebels," she grinned cheekily, elbowing her silent partner.

Golden eyes unfocused, seeing a future unknown to anyone else.

And she declined to comment.

* * *

**A/N: Props to anybody who can figure out who the teen is~ :D**

**Written: 4/7/09, Posted: 4/8/09  
**

**PROMPTS ARE WELCOME!**

**ja ne!**

**mimi-chan  
**


	8. Alive

Disclaimer: TMoHS is not mine. meh.

**Alive**

Some days, Ryoko feels powerful.

Scratch that.

She feels like almighty, surrounded by weak organic lifeforms, who are unable to manipulate data.

Some days, she wants to release her power, push the very limits of **Data**. A few well-phrased codes, a flex of her finger, and she could wipe out the world, alter the universe. Physics would be obliterated, the time-space continuum eradicated, the very foundation of reality rewritten. Who cared about great, unknown wonders or omniscient deities? She was one herself! A vast, infinite, incredible Data Entity stuffed into a teenage girl's body.

Not, of course, that she wanted to annihilate the world. Her superiors—larger, wiser, and more powerful than she— would probably efface her on the spot.

But still. Occasionally she felt the emotion "boredom" at the same routine, day after day. Wake up, consume sustenance, perform hygienic routines, dress, go to school/observe, consume sustenance (again), return "home," do homework, consume (more) sustenance, perform hygienic routines, and start sleep mode.

The phrase "wash and repeat" would be fitting here.

Some days, Ryoko feels emotionless. Unable to emphasize with her fellow peers, all she could do was smile politely and wonder if her emotion program was malfunctioning. Who said what was no consequence to her when there were greater things to worry about. The game of popularity uninterested her.

Some days, she felt like she would implode. Boredom, frustration, and impatience gnawed at her insides, causing a negative aura of lethargy.

"I'm so listless," she complains, flopping next to a reading Yuki.

In response, she hands her a book. Such a typical wordless reply made her giggle, laughter tinkling like silver chimes.

Some days, Ryoko feels alive.

* * *

**A/N: This one was weird...**

**Written: 4/10/09, Posted 4/11/09**

**Congrats to Willowleaf2560 and Akai-Kurenai for correctly guessing Hatsuharu Sohma~ :D**

**ja ne!**

**mimi-chan  
**


	9. Incomprehensible

Disclaimer: TMoHS is Nagaru Tanigawa's sandbox-- I just play in it.

**Incomprehensible**

"That's what she said."

Ryoko paused, soggy tempura halfway to her mouth. "Beg pardon?"

Her friend giggled, "You said, 'It got wet,' get it?"

The confused Data Entity frowned as she tried to "get it," but in the end, she shrugged and popped the rest of her bento lunch in her mouth. She concluded it must be one of those human errors.

---

They were ordered to exchange their homework with the classmate behind them, instructed the authority figure, more commonly known as a "teacher."

She dutifully swapped papers with the flustered boy behind her, flashing him a quick smile. Said facial expression immediately slid off her face as she examined the overachiever's work. Instead of the required half-page, he had expanded it to two pages.

"His is so long," she moaned quietly to one of her other friends sitting in front of her. To her consternation, she erupted into a fit of giggles at Ryoko's innocent complaint.

"T-that's what she said!" she choked out before getting yelled at by the teacher.

Ryoko's frown deepened.

---

After school, Ryoko had accompanied Yuki to her apartment. They had a tradition of eating dinner together almost every night.

But now, they were stuck outside as Yuki's key refused to unlock the tumblers. Her partner frowned slightly—an intense sign of expression for Yuki Nagato. Of course, why both of them forgot about their Data Manipulation powers is a mystery.

Ryoko exclaimed, "Don't ram it in! Just push it in and wiggle it around a bit."

Molten eyes turned to her, sparkling with an uncharacteristic mirth. "That's what she said."

Ryoko screamed.

* * *

**A/N: The "That's what she said" jokes are still well and alive at my school... -__-;**

**shoutout to Aster Selene who's watching out for me and my unfortunate habit of making up words!  
**

**Written: 4/18/09 Posted: 4/19/09**

**This is another weird one...sorry. TO STAVE AWAY WEIRDNESS, PLEASE SUBMIT PROMPTS! :D  
**

**ja ne!**

**mimi-chan  
**


	10. Jealousy

Disclaimer: If TMoHS was mine, this disclaimer would not be here.

**Jealousy**

"She's kinda scary," whispered Taki.

Golden eyes shifted slightly to said girl, then back. Did they think she couldn't hear?

"Nagato-san's very sweet," reassured Ryoko. But she could see how her friends could derive that impression. From an outsider's point of view, she could be considered cold or antisocial. Intelligent (sharp) eyes and short (severely so) hair did nothing to disprove it.

Yuki's face was as blank as a field of freshly fallen snow as the other girls flocked around Ryoko in a swirl of miniskirts and perfume. Why had she asked her to accompany her outside? This was obviously an outing between friends. Her presence was unnecessary, she concluded.

"Ryo-chan, let's go this way," urged a brunette, tugging on the Data Entity's arm in an unforgivingly close manner.

Yuki had the sudden urge to decimate something.

"Sorry Mu-chan, but we gotta go," said Ryoko, pulling away from her. "Na—Yuki and I have to leave." The girl arched a delicate eyebrow as the two Data Entities left, Ryoko chattering excitedly to her neighbor.

"I heard there's a grand opening for a bookstore nearby."

So this was the reason for her invitation.

Yuki nodded, noting the genuine grin that bloomed across Ryoko's face.

"That would be enjoyable."

* * *

**A/N: Why do I have the feeling that this drabble series is starting to gravitate towards yuri-dom? -__-;**

**First Prompt!Drabble~ JEALOUSY from Mint Pearl Voice. And in Yuki's "P.O.V." this time. For the first time ever. :D  
**

**Written: 4/20/09 Posted 4/21/09**

**ja ne!**

**mimi-chan  
**


	11. Unkept

Disclaimer: I wish.

**Unkept**

_I'll take you to Canada one day._

According to Yuki's memory base (with a 99.999% accuracy rate), that was the first time Ryoko had ever broken a promise to her. It wasn't a big deal; she really didn't mind either way. But still, wasn't keeping them the proper thing to do? But _still_, it was human nature to forget a promise once in a while, right?

Yuki concluded that was affirmative.

So it really didn't bother her _that_ much when Ryoko offhandedly tossed out another guarantee to take her somewhere or show her something.

_I heard the maple trees are beautiful this time of the year._

It was human nature.

And Ryoko was as close to a human as a Data Entity could hope to get.

_And we can go moose-sighting! And buy maple syrup!_

So then, it wasn't a surprise that she malfunctioned.

Like a normal human.

_After the whole POTENTIAL project is finished, I'll put in a request for us to be transferred to Canada. _

In fact, Yuki had anticipated it. She had set up Barrier Data in the classroom (There was a 84% chance that that would be her ideal location). She had waited until her back-up lured the Subject's Chosen One to their classroom (she had estimated correctly).

Then she had waited until the last second before rushing to Kyon's rescue. Foolishly, she had hoped that Ryoko would come to her senses, realize the folly of her judgement.

But she didn't.

_I've always wanted to go there._

Finally, she had no choice but to terminate her partner's link, watching as bit by bit of her disappeared, dissolving into little pixels before being swept away.

Ryoko was being deleted, like a malignant virus. But also the parts of her that made her uniquely her. She wished she could keep the part of Ryoko that made her uniquely Ryoko— the Canada-loving, gift-giving, ice cream-loving girl— in a little box, safe from the world.

But there were some things too broken to be fixed, and some things too important to not say.

As her outer shell was disintegrating, she could feel her thoughts and emotions, like tangible entities. Surprise was prominent, followed by relief, regret, and resignation.

Before she disappeared completely, Ryoko shot her one last mental message. Yuki accepted it without hesitation. Opening it, she almost wished it was a virus of some sort to wipe her newfound sadness away, to wipe _her_ away.

Instead, she was treated to a recording of Ryoko's last three words:

_I'll be back._

These weren't said with any malice; rather, they were quietly optimistic.

Due to her past trend of unkept promises, Yuki doubted it.

But still, she hoped.

---

The next day, Asakura Ryoko transferred to Canada.

* * *

_**A/N: This one took a little longer to write. It's difficult to portray what Yuki must have been thinking, transferring Ryoko to Canada. This was inspired by an unhealthy dose of French Vanilla ice cream, Taylor Swift, and **_**Integrated Data Thought Entity**_**'s drabbles. LETHAL COMBINATION. x.x  
**_

_**Written for **_**Aster Selene**_**, who was getting tired of me dancing around the beginning of TMoHS. xD  
**_

_**Written: 4/24/09 Posted 4/45/09**_

_**ja ne!**_

**_mimi-chan_  
**


	12. Compromise

**Compromise**

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Say fort."

Yuki's right eyebrow raised 0.2 milimeters for 0.7 seconds quizzically as she took in this strange request. "Fort."

Ryoko beamed, excited at the prospect of tricking her comrade. "Say it three times!"

"Fort, fort, fort."

After a complicated series of saying "fort" in differnet ways, intonations, and rhythms, Ryoko finally asked, "What do you drink soup with?"

"A spoon."

Ryoko protested, "You're supposed to say fork!"

"But it is more efficient to drink soup with a spoon."

"Forget it," Ryoko sighed, disappointed that her mind trick didn't work. Humans seemed to fall for it easily, but she was delusional if she believed Yuki could be tricked.

After a few seconds of watching her back-up sulk, Yuki said, "Ask me again."

"Heh?" Wondering what she was thinking, Ryoko said hesitantly, "What do you drink soup with?"

"A spork."

Compromises, after all, make the world go around.

* * *

_**A/N: Another little random obligatory drabble to apologize for not updating earlier. Try the fort/fork/spoon trick on friends and family! It's almost guaranteed that at least one person will fall for it! :D  
**_

_**Word Count: 150**_

_**Written/Posted: 4/29/09**_

_**ja ne!**_

_**mimi-chan  
**_


	13. Literal

**Literal**

A bright-eyed girl sighed, "Love makes the world go around!" She had a boyfriend— life was wonderful.

Her friend, a bespectacled boy corrected her. "Actually, I believe money makes the world go around."

Yuki Nagato walked past at this moment and informs them, "You are both mistaken. It is gravity."

* * *

_**A/N: The shortness is getting ridiculous.**_

_**Word Count: 50**_

_**Posted: 4/30/09 Written: 4/29/09**_

_**ja ne!  
mimi-chan**_


	14. Fairytale

Important A/N!

**Bold: **Yuki's comments

Normal: Ryoko's comments

_Italics_: Ryoko's writing

_**Bold Italics**_: Teacher's assignment

* * *

**Fairytale**

English Assignment: Rewrite one of the more well-known fairytales. Use proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation. You may not work with others. Due Friday.

**---**

**Snow Pyoko**

_**Once upon a Data Zone**_

So. How does one start with writing a fairytale?

_Once upon a time, there was a princess named Snow Ryoko— _

**Shouldn't your protagonist have a different name?**

Ah, that makes sense. Thanks, Yuki!

_Once upon a time, there was a princess named Snow Pyoko who was locked up in a cold tower all by herself._

**You do realize the "cold tower" is from Rapunzel.**

I'm making it more appealing to a wider demographic!

_Snow Pyoko had been locked up ever since she turned thirteen by the Entity, a tyrannical group dedicated to human observation. Due to the area being a Data Nullification Zone, she was unable to escape by means of Data Manipulation._

**I doubt our superiors would be happy with you revealing their existence, however indirectly.**

Stop interrupting the flow of my creative juices! Go amuse yourself with the television or something.

_So to save herself from her cage of Duty, she transformed a note into a shiny glass slipper. _

**Glass is very impractical as footwear.**

She's not going to wear it!

_After completing that task, she threw it out the window._

**That is even more illogical than wearing it.**

_Luckily, it was snatched up midair by a flying seagull—_

**The odds of that happening are 903469.16 to 1.**

It's a fairytale, remember? And if you have so many qualms with mine, write your own.

—_and deposited onto the lap of a green-haired dwarf who had the wits to recognize a Data Manipulated Object when she saw one._

**A rational deduction would be her name was Pemiri.**

How did you guess?

**It was quite lucid after one noticed the trend of your naming technique.**

_Pemiri showed the object to her six other dwarf friends, and they all agreed it would be wisest to show it to the most powerful Data Manipulator in the Data Zone, Prince Puki. Tall and slender, Prince Puki had skin the hue of freshly-fallen snow. All the ladies in the land secretly adored him, but were frightened by his deadpan demeanor._

**Why am I an aesthetically pleasing male?**

You forget, he's a fictional character.

_After hearing of Pemiri and company's tale, he took the glass slipper and broke the encrypted code with ease. Soon, Prince Puki learned of Snow Pyoko's plight. The valiant noble pledged to save her immediately and set off on his noble steed. _

**What's his noble steed's name? Ponkey?**

_Along the way, he met a monstrous Data Dragon sent by the Entity. Spewing corrupted binary codes from its gaping maw, it was a fearsome sight. Luckily, the brilliant Prince Puki had already prepared Nullification Data and destroyed it within three minutes._

**That is a terrible first line of defense. The IDE would be ashamed.**

Well, it's not them, now is it?

_Finally, Prince Puki arrived at the extremely tall tower, the turrets almost scraping the sky. _

"_Snow Pyoko, Snow Pyoko, let down your hair," he droned. _

_There was no reply. _

_Luckily, Prince Puki was prepared for this type of flighty female behavior and pulled out a piton dart. Aiming it at the open window, he fired it and grappled up the side of the stone wall._

**He could have just flown up to the window, with the way events are progressing.**

That would be illogical.

**And this story isn't?**

_When he climbed into Snow Pyoko's room, Prince Puki saw she had crumpled to the ground in a delicate heap. After noticing the small spindle carved from poisoned apples,—_

Not a word!

**I did not say anything. I am merely astounded by your creativity. **

— _he deduced that she had pricked her finger and fallen under a curse. Kneeling next to the fallen lady, he noticed her exquisite beauty and fell in love at first sight. _

**I presume he is going to awaken her with "true love's kiss" now.**

Not quite.

_Whipping out a buzz baton, he set it to "Slightly Crispy" and zapped her awake._

**Kami-sama. **

_Snow Pyoko broke free of the curse thanks to the undisclosed amount of voltage running through her lithe form. Her azure eyes fluttered open, and she blushed at the sight of the handsome prince kneeling before her. _

**Is that the end?**

Hmm…a fairytale always needs a happy ending.

"_What is your name, fair maiden?" Prince Puki inquired, staring at her with deep soulful eyes._

"_Snow Pyoko," she stuttered, heart fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird._

**Technically, that is impossible, unless she was asphyxiating****.  
**

Anything can happen in my story. And it's not literal, so there.

"_Snow Pyoko," he parroted, savoring the name like a delicate truffle. "May I call you Pyo?"_

"_Of course," she replied breathlessly._

**Pyo. This story cannot get any worse.**

_Then he swooped her up for a passionate kiss, with seven dwarfs, a seagull, and Prince Puki's noble steed cheering enthusiastically in the background._

**I stand corrected.**

_And they lived happily ever after._

Finished! So, how was it?

**Let's just hope that your teacher grades grammatically. **

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: Inspired by _Moondancing Millie_'s Mediator fic, "Pauliestiltskin."  
_**

_**I know Yuki was kind of OOC, but it was hard trying to make her sound her usual serious self. Besides, Prince Puki makes up for it. xD **_

_**Kudos to anybody who can catch all of Ryoko and Yuki's obscure references!  
**_

_**Written: 5/4/09 Posted: cinco de mayo **_

_**ja ne!  
mimi-chan**_


	15. Lunch

**Lunch**

During Ryoko's middle school career, she would prepare a bento box every night.

Yuki never really understood her partner's fascination with food. It was merely sustenance for their organic form to continue functioning. And technically, they could process a bowl of rice so thoroughly that it could sustain them for a month. However, Ryoko seemed to delight in partaking of this ritual of eating three times a day.

Yuki knew that it was normal for students to make their lunches at home to eat at school, but what fascinated _her_ was not the food, but Ryoko's methodical precision. Sometimes, she would appear after dinner and watch as her partner packed away leftovers in her plastic bento box.

Yuki observed her arranging pickled vegetables in their designated compartments with a serene expression on her soft face. Occasionally, Ryoko would also hum a few bars of an unrecognized tune while her diminutive hands were molding rice balls or rolling sushi.

Once in a while, Ryoko would offer to make her a bento box too, but Yuki always declined. She was on stand-by mode (and would be for another three years) and had no need for one. At that explanation, her partner would frown and protest that even if she didn't go to school yet, she still needed to eat.

Yuki just shrugged, finding a simple gesture to be much more expressive than words.

Finally, she decided to ask her directly because really, who could ask a objective question with only gestures?

"Why do you enjoy lunch?"

Ryoko paused midway through her soft humming and pondered the question carefully. "I suppose that it's a nice time to unwind and refresh oneself. A time to socialize and energize, ne?"

Yuki quietly processed and retained that piece of information.

"Do you want me to make you one?" Ryoko didn't really expect her to agree— asking had just become a habit.

"Yes."

That was pleasantly unexpected. Ryoko started searching for a second plastic bento box, bending down to hide her little grin.

* * *

_**A/N: For **_**Mr CJ**_**'s prompt, LUNCH. Just a pointless little drabble cobbled together based on a random musing on their perspective of this human concept. ^^  
**_

_**Written: cinco de mayo Posted: 5/11/09**_

_**ja ne!**_

_**mimi-chan  
**_


	16. Concern

**Concern**

It was sitting on the counter, neatly wrapped up in a pink handkerchief.

Yuki blinked at it.

The pink handkerchief, which contained a bento box, which contained Ryoko's lunch, was still perched innocently in front of her.

Conclusion: Ryoko, who had the memory of an elephant (except better), had forgotten her lunch.

Which was unexpected.

Yuki's first reaction was to return to her novel and disregard this incident. Ryoko could ignore "hunger" for months. Also, it was raining outside. Even though she was immune to cold, her organic lifeform did not like the feeling of icy drops splattering through her clothes.

But wouldn't it be conspicious if her partner was the only one without food? They were the observers— there was no need for them to stand out of the crowd.

Yuki internally debated with herself for a moment, then resigned herself to grab her trusty umbrella from the closet.

* * *

_**A/N: my last one until June-- i need to start studying for FINALS! -doom, gloom, anguish, despair-**_

_**Word Count: 150  
**_

_**Written: 5/13/09 Posted: 5/18/09**_

_**ja ne!**_

_**mimi-chan  
**_


	17. Syllogism

**Syllogism**

Ryoko loved rain.

She loved pressing her palms to the cool plane of the glass, watching the raindrops. Drawn by the irresistible pull of gravity, they skitter down the smooth slope, seemingly racing each other. She loved spending time cheering on a particularly fat one as it slipped passed the other specks of water.

---

Yuki tolerated rain.

She disliked getting wet, as it took a while for her humanoid form to dry off. However, she also enjoyed the soft _zaa_ of rain hitting roofs, pavement, and her own gray umbrella. So therefore, the combination of equivalent positive and negative values canceled each other out, making her positively neutral.

Neutral was how she felt of most things anyways.

---

Heaven's tears, they were called.

Ryoko wondered what was sad enough to make the sky cry.

--

Turning to face her companion, Ryoko asked, "Don't you just adore rain?"

Yuki looked up from her book to inform her about how she was completely indifferent to precipitation before seeing her radiant smile.

"It is acceptable."

With that, she turned back to her novel as Ryoko grinned triumphantly.

Statement 1: Ryoko adored rain.

Given.

Statement 2: Yuki adored rain.

Verified.

Statement 3: Therefore, according to the transitive property, Yuki adored Ryoko.

Accepted.

She stared up into the weeping heavens, breathing her thanks against the window.

_

* * *

_**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD!!**

**sorry for not updating in a while... D:**

**Rewatched a delicious youtube video I forgotten about and it rekindled my motivation to write. also, i had this particular plot bunny bouncing around for a while, so yay. :D**

**The Diary of Yuki Nagato: **http:// www . youtube . com/watch?v=AzWpxfnLsBw

**Written/Posted: 10/17/09  
**

* * *


	18. Occupation

Disclaimer: nope.

**Occupation**

"I order you to obtain an occupation to fulfill your obligation to society," announced Ryoko, staring fiercely at her inert superior.

Yuki looked up from her novel. "I have no wish to partake in tongue twisters."

Ryoko pouted, placing her hands on her hips. "You know what I mean! Sitting here all day is unhealthy. And boring. So get a job and go interact!"

"I will." A bright grin began blossoming over Ryoko's face before Yuki added, "In two years, seven months, three weeks, and four days."

Her back-up sighed, "You don't have to wait for Suzumiya-san to enter high school before joining the outside world, you know." After placing the bag of jelly buns on the table, she immediately snatched it back up when Yuki's golden gaze zeroed in on them. "Nuh-uh! No jelly buns for you until you seriously consider what I said."

With that unsettling comment, Ryoko left, taking the sweet, squishy balls of heaven with her. Pushing up her glasses, Yuki then gently closed her book.

Something would have to be done.

---

The tiny bell tinkled as Ryoko pushed open the door to the local bakery. A variety of sweet aromas overwhelmed her sensitive nose as she headed towards the newest batch of jelly buns. Placing four of them on the counter, she started rummaging for her wallet until she heard a familiar voice utter, "500 yen."

Ryoko almost dropped her bag when she saw her formidable superior, an intelligent, powerful Data Entity, wearing a bright pink apron with the words YUMYUM BAKERY splayed across the chest.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Ryoko said faintly, "I'm glad you took my advice under serious consideration, but why here?"

Yuki's glasses gleamed as she pushed them up the bridge of her nose. "30% employee discount."

* * *

**A/N: STILL NOT DEAD. JUST LAZY.**

**Word count: 300 (exactly, and without trying! if this isn't a sign that 2010 is going to be awesome, I don't know what is.)  
**

**Written & Posted: 12/29/09**

**hope everybody had a merry christmas and will have a happy new year! here's to another fruitful year of anime-loving!**

**mimi-chan  
**


	19. After

**After **

She can't even remember how  
to pack a boxed lunch anymore.  
She never needed to know how.

-

It took her awhile to realize  
when she was saying 'Ja ne,'  
she meant 'Sayonara.' Like goodbye forever.

-

She waits. Hopes. Prays. _Believes._  
Stops.

-

She wishes life was a hardcover  
book that she could flip back  
and start over again and again.

-

She considers rewriting reality for kicks.

-

at least now she can cut costs;  
buy one jelly bun from work  
stop stocking her fridge with ice cream  
nobody eats with her now.

* * *

**A/N: My six-word drabbles. Interpret as you'd like.**

**Written&Posted: 1/21/10  
**


	20. Fearless

**Fearless**

She stands at the door frame, staring down at the all-encompassing darkness. A dank wind wafted up towards her, carrying the smell of staleness. Loneliness. Ryoko bites her bottom lip nervously, shifts her burden more securely across her hip, and takes one last look over her shoulder.

"I'm going now," she calls back, trying to sound more confident than she actually feels. "If I don't come back, you'll come save me, right?"

Yuki looks up from her book, unimpressed.

"Right," Ryoko mutters to herself.

It feels like she's walking straight into the belly of a great beast. Air wheezes through the pipes, the rattling metal trachea of the monster. Darkness is complete and oppressive. The heat is slowly becoming more and more unbearable, but Ryoko soldiers on, feeling the plastic basket digging into the flesh of her fingers.

Finally, she reaches the heart of the beast room. It shines brightly, even in the dull artificial light. Ryoko pries it open and tosses in her offering. After some minor fiddling, it roars its approval and spits out frothy foam.

Ryoko hates doing laundry.

* * *

**A/N: And here's Number Twenty, guys. And now I'm going to mark Serendipity as complete because I like ending with nice round numbers. Plus, this is much more fun and captures the more mundane, everyday spirit that I was going for than ending with the angsty, THE END end that I originally planned.**

**HOWEVER, I might add more if Ryoko and Yuki bother me enough, so keep this on your Alerts List, lovely readers. But for now, thanks so much for making a writer happy to dabble in this supportive new fandom :D**

**Written and Posted: 10/20/10  
**


End file.
